


Dreamer

by Red_Tigress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Episode VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 was briefly known on the Starkiller Base as "Dreamer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning of angsty Finn things, I can tell.

“You ever wonder what’s outside of here?” FN-2187 asked his companion one day. He was looking out the window, where the wind blew fiercely through the barren trees. His reflection glimmered faintly in the glass, looking almost wistful.

FN-2003 just snorted from his place on the floor where he was shining his boots. He didn’t even look up. “Snow and ice. And a giant cannon. That’s it.”

“You’ve never been curious?” There weren’t many windows in Starkiller base, but there was a large one in the training bay there assigned. FN-2187 and FN-2003 often snuck away to the space when it was unoccupied. Neither of them could say why. It just seemed that in the chaos of the base, the eerie, desolate landscape provided a visible alternative to their linear lives.

“I’m just glad it’s warm in here, so I don’t really care. Remember how kriffin’ cold it was on Burcana? Strategic placement my ass, that place was an icy graveyard.” He looked up finally, scratching his head roughly. It was starting to grow too long, something FN-2003 had neglected. He was often forgetful, especially of the little things.

FN-2187 gave a heavy sigh.

Slip regarded him thoughtfully. “Hey, that’s what the First Order is for. Seeing the galaxy, right?”

Every single one of FN-2187’s memories were of the First Order. “Didn’t have much of a choice.”

“You’ll see it. Don’t worry, Dreamer.”

FN-2187 turned to look at his friend with a puzzled expression on his face. “Dreamer?”

Slip’s shoulders curled in slightly and he looked back down at his boots. “You’re so good in all the trainings and simulations...they’re not gonna keep you on sanitation forever. Soon, you’ll be an officer. Then you can see the galaxy. I’ll wave to you from the trash compactor I think I’m going to be stuck with.”

FN-2187’s eyes narrowed and he turned back towards the window. “Dreaming’s dangerous. It’s how idiots get killed.”

“You’ve always been pretty good at dangerous stuff, though.” THere was a teasing, yet somber tone to his voice.

FN-2187 didn’t reply.

 

Slip hit the mat with a thunk. He let out a harsh cough as FN-2187 reached down to offer him a hand up. He let himself get pulled to his feet, and gave FN-2187’s back a solid pat. “Nice hit, Dreamer. And in front of the captain too!”

FN-2187 glanced over to the side of the room where Captain Phasma was standing. The low lights of the training room made her seem like a phantom, glowing softly, ever-watchful. Her masked eyes were fixed on them.

He gripped Slip’s arm and pulled him close. “Don’t call me that,” he whispered harshly.

Slip snorted. “Why? You guys all call me Slip.”

“I just don’t want anyone to think I’m not all here.” FN-2187 let go of Slip’s arm, who rubbed it gingerly.

“Sometimes you’re not.” FN-2187 glared at his friend, who grinned.

“2187, 2003, this isn’t social hour! Do it again!” The taskmaster shouted from where he was standing next to Captain Phasma.

They crouched, facing each other. Slip dove low first, but he was always terrible at hiding his intentions. FN-2187 easily dodged and grabbed his waist, spinning him downwards and onto the mat again. Slip sucked in a breath, then smiled. “You’re too good at this to have dreams about the life outside.”

FN-2187 blinked in surprise and a hint of hurt flashed across his face before he turned stony-faced once again. “You need the practice,” he said instead.

 

FN-2187 was collecting his equipment when he heard the heavy steps of Captain Phasma approaching. He rapidly stood at attention.

“FN-2187. Good work today in training.”

“Thank you, Captain,” he replied automatically.

“Your training partner, FN-2003, not so much.”

FN-2187 barely stopped his twitch. “He’s...getting over being sick, Captain.”

The urge to squirm under her gaze was intensifying. She let the silence go on for a moment. “You should not cover for him. It will only make you appear weaker. Weak troopers are generally unhappy with the lot they are assigned.”

He didn’t reply, and she turned to walk away, but then paused, slightly turning to look over her shoulder at him with one eye. “One more thing. The... _nickname_ …” the word dripped from her tongue like old, bitter sap. “... _Dreamer_ is not appropriate. Your designation FN-2187 is adequate.”

He gave a sharp nod, even as his stomach clenched. He wasn’t really sure why. “Yes, Captain.”

 

In the months that followed, FN-2187 struggled to mentally get rid of the short-lived moniker he had received. But it seemed to have awoken something in him. Curiosity, thoughts, desires...he was beginning to perceive things differently than what he had been taught.

The only person he couldn’t hide it from was Slip.

Months later, as Slip’s bloody hand reached up to touch Finn’s helmet he choked out a whisper:

_“Dream better.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love if you liked it. As always, I'm on tumblr at redtigress.


End file.
